FOTDG5: Turniej Pvp
PART 1 * Czemu sądzisz że jest gorzej niż źle? - spytała * Są 2 powody... ** 1. Po tym wszystkim tak mi się chce, że muszę wstrzymywać. ** 2. Mniej ważne jest to, że ludzie wbiją do gry, ale już z niej nie wybiją tak prędko. * Wystarczy? - spytałem. * Taaa - odpowiedziała. * To będziemy tak po prostu stać i czekać? - spytała * A co chcesz robić? - spytałem * Gostek może teraz robić co chce - dodałem. * Przydałoby się przekimać - stwierdziłem po chwili ciszy. * Ale gdzie? - spytała * Party-Chata - odpowiedziałem niechętnie * No to chodźmy, może nie będzie tam aż tak źle - powiedziała na zachętę. * No rzeczywiście, mogło być gorzej - stwierdziłem na miejscu, po czym mieczem zacząłem oczyszczanie terenu do spania. * Po co ci tyle miejsca? - spytała * W trakcie snu lubię się kręcić z boku na bok, a na "zakażoną strefę" bym się wolał nie dostać * A tak w ogóle.... komuś udało się kiedyś spać będąc w grze? - spytała * Sam nie wiem, jak się uda, to się będzie czym chwalić, a jeżeli nie, to będzie gorzej. - odpowiedziałem 20 minut później * Spanie tu jest możliwe... - stwierdziłem patrząc na Venaye * Też by się spało, tyle że nie idzie. - rozmyślanie activated * A to się pójdę dotlenić - pomyślałem i wyszedłem na zewnątrz * Czemu przez cały czas mi się wydaje, że ktoś nas obserwuje.... - rozmyślałem * Niee, to się kupy nie trzyma.... przecież każdy się wylogował, nawet ten kalesoniarz. - stwierdziłem * Nie możesz spać? - spytała Venaya przebudzona * No, niestety - odpowiedziałem * Za godzinę powinno się tu zaludnić - powiedziała * Chyba że ktoś woli wbić wcześniej od wszystkich i korzystać z wolnych spotów. - powiedziałem wskazując na jakiegoś kolesława * Siemaaa! - nadarłem się na całego * Cześć - odpowiedział zmieszany * Dobrze że ktoś się w końcu pojawił, ale jednocześnie cię muszę ostrzec. - powiedziałem * Sprawdź menu, nie ma jak się wylogować - dodałem * Faktycznie - stwierdził po sprawdzeniu * Co tu się dzieje? - spytał * Widzisz... taki jeden dostał świra i tak to leci - odpowiedziałem * Czyli, że jak wbije określona ilość ludzi to tyle samo tu utknie? - spytał * Taa - odpowiedziała mu Venaya * Patrzajta, Dziaduch wszedł - zorientowałem się * Siema - powiedział * Co tak na mnie patrzycie jak bym na czymś nawalił? - spytał * Jak tam pilnowanie tego zdziczałego pióropusza? - spytałem dając mu do zrozumienia o co chodzi. * No bo on mnie jechał na wolnym i by mi EQ skosił... - usprawiedliwił się * No jasne... - pomyślałem * Żeby go ktoś pilnował, to by sie coś zdążyło zaradzić, ale teraz nikt się nie wyloguje. - odpowiedziałem mu * Wat... - stwierdził i zaczął szukać opcji wyloguj. * A co się dzieje tak dokładniej mówiąc? - spytał, na co ja zapodałem facepalma i przeszedłem do objaśniania sytuacji. * Ahaaa - stwierdził po objaśnianiu * Wiadomo chociaż, gdzie jest ten pampers? - spytał * Nieee wiadomo, ostatnio miał odpaloną muzę... ale teraz za dużo ludu jest. - odpowiedziałem * Sprawdzaliście to miejsce po za tym pierwszym razem? - spytał * Dzisiaj jeszcze nie. - odpowiedziała Venaya * Dobra, to wy dwaj idźcie, a ja będę czekała przy tamtym kamyku. - dodała po chwili * Ok - powiedzieliśmy i ruszyliśmy. * Daleko jeszcze? - spytał * Nie - odpowiedziałem i skręciliśmy w "ślepą uliczkę". * Co jest? - pomyślałem * Coś tu nie gra - stwierdziłem. * Czemu? - spytał * Wcześniej tu nie było tej budowli - powiedziałem wskazując palcakiem na budynek. * Czylii.... - zaczął Thanv * Albo się bawi w kotka i myszkę, lub po prostu ta budowla jest sztuczna i pewnie gdzieś kryje przycisk otwierający przejście do czegoś tam. - dopowiedziałem * Warto sprawdzić - stwierdził Thanv i zaczęło się "stukanie" w poszukiwaniu przejścia. * Nic - stwierdziliśmy po 15 minutach. * Wracamy, bo biedna zaraz zapuści korzenie na tym kamyku - powiedziałem i ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną * Czyli... wychodzi na to, że on przez cały czas udawał sparaliciałego emeryta? - spytał * No, na to wychodzi - odpowiedziałem. * Co tak długoooo? - spytała Venaya, siedząc na kamienie zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami. * A no bo widzisz... od ostatniego razu się tam zdążyło wiele pozmieniać. - odpowiedziałem * Co masz na myśli? - spytała ponownie * Jakiś budynek, który Bóg wie, kiedy się tam pojawił - odpowiedziałem. * YO LAMERY! To znaczy, pro gracze... od jutra zaczyna się obowiązkowy turniej pvp jeśli ktoś się nie zgłosi.. zginie, koniec imprezy, dziękuję, dobranoc. * Babcia? - zdziwiłem się. * A no tak, teraz wiem po co stała na samym końcu kolejki. - pomyślałem * No, to już wiadomo co robić przez kolejną noc. - stwierdziłem * Hmm? - spytali * No co? Areny na pewno będą pękać od ludu. - odpowiedziałem * To... idziemy teraz? - spytał Thanv * Zdziczałeś? Teraz są godziny szczytu, poczeka się do 23:00 i wtedy powinien być luz - odpowiedziałem * To co do tego czasu mamy robić? - spytała reszta * Z sensem było by się rozejść i 30 minut przed 23:00 się tu spotkać. - stwierdziłem po namyśle i każdy poszedł w swoim kierunku * OoOoO, wiem gdzie pójdę. - stwierdziłem uradowany * Jestem na miejscu - stwierdziłem mając namyśli "ręczny podkop" pod PartyChatą * Muza jest - stwierdziłem siadając na fotelu "pożyczonym" z PartyChaty, a zaraz po tym mnie dopadły wyrzuty sumienia i jednak wróciłem do formy stojącej. * Aaa, zobaczę co tam na zewnątrz. - pomyślałem i wyszedłem * No w mordę jeża... nie ma nikogo - stwierdziłem lekko zawiedziony lecz zaraz potem ujrzałem z oddali pojedyńczą osobę ludzką * Poczekamy i zobaczymy kto to. - pomyślałem i klapnąłem na ziemi * Heeej - zawołałem do tego kogoś, kto okazał się być dziewczyną. * Hej - odpowiedziała. * Wyglądasz na zmęczoną... chcesz klapnąć i sie doładować? - spytałem * Ok, a daleko to? - spytała * Nieee - odpowiedziałem i pokazałem podkop * Skąd wytrzasnąłeś drabinę? - spytała * Pożyczona - powiedziałem i zeszliśmy na sam dół * Łooo, czym to wykopałeś? - spytała * Rękami i raz po raz mieczem - odpowiedziałem * Aha, proo. - podsumowała * Fotel też pożyczony? - spytała * Taak, tyle że na stałe - odpowiedziałem * Dobrze, że po ostatnim uptadzie można tutaj jeść - stwierdziła kombajnując bułkę. * A żarło skąd masz? - spytała ponownie * Yyy... wygrywało się w warcaby po godzinach, a że ludzie nie chcieli grać na kasę to postawiali żarło na stratę - odpowiedziałem * Chcesz usiąść? - spytała niepewnie * Niee, siedź sobie - powiedziałem wyciągając poduszkę i siadając na ziemi * Jaki masz nick? - spytała * CursedDragon - odpowiedziałem. * Taiga - powiedziała i potem zaczęło się nawijanie na różne tematy aż do momentu.... * Albo raz na handlowej był taki jeden dziadzio i jego tak łatwo szło w konia zrobiić - powiedziała ze śmiechem. * Mhm, ja znam tego dziaduszka - odpowiedziałem śmiejąc się. * Serio? - spytała * Taa, żebyś go widziała.... Wyglądał jak by ktoś miał z całego EQ okraść. - odpowiedziałem * A jak już mówimy o EQ... Masz jakieś przygotowane na ten cały turniej? - spytała * Yyy.... Prawdę mówiąc nie myślałem o tym zbyt wiele, oprócz tej zbroi mam jeszcze jedną, która powinna dać wystarczające efekty. - odpowiedziałem * Pokażesz? - spytała * Spoko - odpowiedziałem i pokazałem obydwie zbroje * Niezłee. - powiedziała * Dzięki. - odpowiedziałem * Co ty na to, żeby się wynurzyć na powierzchnie - spytałem * A co - spytała * Bo ludzie mi piszą wiadomości o treści "Gdzie jesteś?! " - odpowiedziałem. * Noooo, trzeba się rozejrzeć dalej - powiedziała i po wyjściu każdy się grzecznie pożegnał i poszedł w swoim kierunku. * Pójdę pod ten kamyk i będę czekał - stwierdziłem po obczajeniu godziny. * Ok, powinni się powoli pojawiać - pomyślałem i zaraz po tym pojawił sie Dziadzio. * Siemaa noobie - powiedział * Skąd masz te zbrojkę? - spytał * Od początku ją miałem, ale dopiero teraz jest potrzeba żeby z niej skorzystać. * Czyli rozumiem.,że bez forów dla nikogo? - spytał * Yyyy... zależy od przeciwnika - odpowiedziałem i pojawiła się reszta bandy * Siemaa - zawołaliśmy * Yo - odpowiedzieli * To idziemy? - spytała Nari * Wszyscy są, można iść - stwierdził Thanv * Dobra, wbijta na arenę 11 i tam czekajcie - powiedziałem * A ty nie idziesz? - spytała Venaya * Za moment dołączę. - odpowiedziałem * Dobra - powiedziała i się przenieśli na miejsce. * Hejoooo - zawołałem podchodząc do osoby stojącej z boku, którą była Taiga * Hej - odpowiedziała. * Co tak sama stoisz? - spytałem * A co mam robić? - odpowiedziała pytaniem * Potrenować? - spytałem * Z kim? - spytała * Jak nie masz z kim, to może chociażby z nami? - spytałem * Dobra, a co ci tak zależy? - spytała * Aaa, po prostu nie chcę żeby ktoś z kim miałem okazje się poznać zaliczył deda. - odpowiedziałem * Wbijasz czy nie? - spytałem na zachętę. * Dobra, to Arena 11 - powiedziałem i nastąpiła teleportacja. PART 2 * Ale tak jakby co to nie chwal się że go oskubałaś z majątku bo skutki byłyby nie znane - powiedziałem na miejscu * Siemaaa! - nadarł się. * Kto to jest? - spytał * Ty nie gadaj tylko trenuj - odpowiedziałem mu i temat na szczęście zanikł. * Babuniu... sorki, że się nie wyrobie na twój melanż - pomyślałem i się trening rozpoczął i wszystko było by git gdyby nie.... * Skąd ja znam ten item... - zaczął rozmyślać Thanv po spojrzeniu na znajomy naszyjnik * Hej - zaczął dochodzenie Thanv * Hej - odpowiedziała * Fajny item, skąd go masz ? - spytał * Od takiej jednej babcii - odpowiedziała szybko * Ahaa, spoko - powiedział i odszedł zrezygnowany. * Jak tam poszło przesłuchanie? - spytałem * Lepiej, niż to przewidywała podstawa programowa, - odpowiedziała ze spokojem * No to luuzik, - stwierdziłem * Ile jeszcze mamy czasu? - spytał * 2 godziny - odpowiedziałem i zacząłem myśleniee. * Ej, masz lagi? - spytali * Niee, tak sobie myślę, że jak tu wszyscy razem trenujemy to może założyć gildie i ze spokojem iść na ten cały turniej? - zaproponowałem * Można by.. - zaczął Thanv * Kto jest za? - spytał i rękę podniósł każdy. * No to po głosowaniu, idę założyć. - powiedziałem * Ale zaraz... jaka będzie nazwa? - spytał Thanv * Kurde, o tym się nie pomyślało - przyznałem się * Zakon Smoka - Zaproponowała Venaya * Jakieś sprzeciwy? - spytałem lecz nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi. * Dobra, to idę zakładać. - oznajmiłem i poszedłem * Dobryyyyy - zaczął jakiś stary rurociąg. * Dobry, tutaj się gildie zakłada? - spytałem, a nade mną wcale nie wisiała tablica z napisem "Rób gildie, a nie gadasz głupoty" * No, taa - odpowiedział. * Ile się płaci? - spytałem * Ze względu na okoliczności.... nic - stwierdził zrezygnowany * Jaka nazwa? - spytał * A z resztą... wpisuj sam - stwierdził i podał mi "pseudo-laptopa" * Dobra, masz - powiedziałem i oddałem mu to ustrojstwo. * A, Dziadu.. - zacząłem * Czego? - spytał * Powiedz no godzinę. - odpowiedziałem * 30 minut jeszcze macie do trenowania - powiedział i gdzieś poszedł * Cokolwiek nie wymyślisz kiedyś i tak dostaniesz po gajdach. - Pomyślałem i wróciłem do trenujących. * Gildia założona, 30 minut jeszcze. - powiedziałem na wstępie * Walić to - stwierdzili i każdy usiadł. * No, jak co to się można na 30 minut.. - nie dokończyłem, a połowa ludu spała. Przenosimy się do Babcii * Ludziów jak mrówków i tak ma być - stwierdziła * No, DJ zaczynaj - powiedziała do gostka przypominającego Chucka Norrisa. * Co jest? - spytała idąc do drzwi i widząc tam 2 leszczy. * Czego złamasy? - spytała * Widzimy że impra, możemy wbić? - spytali * No nie wieem... - zaczęła rozmyślanie lecz po chwili... * Ok, wchodzicie - powiedziała, lecz niczego nieświadomi wylądowali przy zmywaku. ** Nagle jakiś psychopata zaczął się do niej przystawiać, szybko został wywalony przez okno, gdyż dostał z pół-obrotu w pyskol i spadł z ostatniego piętra na kogoś samochód * Niepotrzebnie ja tego Chucka trenowałam - stwierdziła patrząc w dół przez okno * No, dalej, impra trwa dalej - powiedziała i muza z powrotem ruszyła, ale nie było już tyle luzu. * Leszcze... - stwierdziła po 5 minutach i weszła na środek parkietu i jak by normalności było za mało, jechała na zmianę, raz HipHop, a raz zwykły Break-Dance ** DJ korzystając z okazji odpalił Miód Malina, z początku został postrzelony wzrokiem ale potem nawet się to przyjęło i tak do rana... Wracamy do wytrenowanych śpiochów * Sam niechętnie to mówię, ale trzeba wstać - powiedziałem i powoli każdy wstał. * Jazda na rynek to może się zaklepie w miarę dobre miejsce. - powiedział Thanv i każdy się przeniósł z powrotem do miasta. * OoO, pierwsi goście już są. - Stwierdził zadowolony z siebie Emperor. * Ciesz się, ciesz bo po tym wszystkim długo szpitala nie opuścisz. - odpowiedziałem mu * Ale tutaj czy w realu? - spytał * Tutaj i w realu też - odpowiedziałem i od tego momentu zapadła cisza, a ludu przybywało. * Ok, skoro jest was tyle ile jest zaczynamy turniej. - oznajmił * Walki będą się odbywać w systemach 1 vs 1 / 2 vs 2 i na końcu 4 vs 4 (każdy na każdego) * Najpierw pojedynki stoczą gracze, którzy pozostali bez gildii, potem zobaczymy co się da zrobić z gildiami. - dodał * Z racji tego, że tyle trenowaliście macie jeszcze dzień luzu, dupowato byłoby patrzeć na wymęczonych zawodników. - powiedział i gdzieś wyparował * Dobra, ale gdzie by tu odpocząć? - spytał Thanv * Chodźta za mną - powiedziałem i poszliśmy. * Gdzie nas prowadzisz? - spytała Nari * Tam gdzie nie będzie masy kurdupelasów z 10 lvl`em. - odpowiedziałem * Tak właściwie, to jesteśmy na miejscu. - oznajmiłem ** Każdy oprócz Taigi miał WAT-face`a. * Gdzie niby? W tej dziurze? - spytała Venaya * Nie oceniajcie książki po okładce - powiedziałem i zeszedłem pierwszy, a za mną każdy po kolei. ** Ci co nie widzieli to osłupieli. * Skąd ty to wszystko...? - spytał Thanv * Wtedy, co tak ludzi wywiało to się zrobiło pożytek z Party-Chaty. ** Chwile się pogadało i resztę dnia i nocy spędziło się w pozycji siedzącej lub leżącej. PART 3 * Przeklinam spanie w tym czymś - stwierdziłem budząc się 3 godziny przed świtem i od razu wyszedłem sprawdzić jak jest na górze. * Wbrew pozorom nie jest już tak ciemno jak się spodziewałem. - Stwierdziłem i ruszyłem się przejść. * Obejdę to dookoła i powinni być na nogach. - Pomyślałem i w takim założeniu zacząłem trasę kontynuować. * Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem... - stwierdził Emperor obserwując wszystko u siebie Bóg wie jak. * Idźcie tam i zajmijcie się nim. - Powiedział do grupy złożonej z kilku żulusów na sterydach. * A co potem? - spytał jeden z nich * Przyniesiecie go tutaj. - odpowiedział * Ale... - zaczął kolejny * Spokojnie, nie opuści już tego miejsca. - Odpowiedział mu i tak o to ruszyli. * Ej, zgredy... - zaczął najmniejszy z grupy * Opłaca nam się w ogóle wykonywać te jego durne rozkazy? - spytał * Jeśli iść twoim tokiem rozumowania.... powinien nam dawać 1000k golda na sekundę, ale jesteśmy w takiej sytuacji że kolo płaci nam naszym życiem. - stwierdził lider * Ej, to chyba tego zgrzybielca mamy mu dostarczyć. - Zorientował się najmniejszy z nich. * Dobra, wy dwaj go zagadujecie, a my go od tyłu walniemy tamtym przerośniętym kamieniem porośniętym grzybamii. - stwierdził Lider z dumą w głosie * Czemu akurat grzybami? - spytali * Bo grzyby kojarzą mi się z mękami i smrodem. - odpowiedział na co reszta miała 1 minutowego WAT`a * Dobra, kij z tym. - Stwierdził najmniejszy i ruszył w moim kierunku. * Siemaa - zaczął nawoływać. * Dobry - odpowiedziałem niczego nieświadomy. * Wiesz którędy dojdę do miasta? - spytał * Cały czas prosto - odpowiedziałem lecz od razu coś mi zaczęło nie grać, czemu by miał nie znać drogi. * Zapomniałeś czy co? - spytałem * Niee, nowy jestem i jakoś mnie dziwacznie zrespiło. - odpowiedział * Aha - odpowiedziałem i w tym samym momencie "urwał mi się filmik" * To... kto go niesie? - Spytał Lider lecz każdy z grupy miał wgapiony wzrok na niego. * Dobra... - stwierdził i przełożył mnie przez plecy. * Nawet nie jest taki ciężki. - stwierdził * Idealnie... - stwierdził Emperor znów wszystko widząc. * Wracajcie do bazy zgrajo pierogów. - Powiedział do nich też Bóg wie jak i po około godzinie byli na miejscu. Wracamy do śpiochów ''' * Yhhh... - jęczał Thanv w trakcie wstawania. * Ejj... gdzie on jest? - pomyślał lecz po 5 minutach bufforowania zaczął trąbić na alarm jak syrena od straży pożarnej. * No to kicha - stwierdził zrezygnowany. * Nie mógł tak po prostu sobie pójść jak by nigdy nic, poczekamy do początku turnieju powinien wrócić. - stwierdziła Venaya * Tak czy inaczej, Gildia bez lidera nie za wiele zrobi w trakcie turnieju. - odpowiedział jej * Dobra, nie wypada tak stać. - zaczęła Taiga * Co niby mamy robić? - spytała Nari * Yyy... rozdzielić się i przeszukać wszystkie miejsca, do których by się mógł udać. - odpowiedziała '''Teraz przenosimy się do uprowadzonego po "miszczowsku" Adriana * G-Gdzie ja jestem? - Zacząłem się rozglądać po przebudzeniu. * Jak ja się tu...? - Zacząłem się zastanawiać. * Zastanawiasz się jak sie tu dostałeś? - spytał Emperor * Taa, dać ci medal? - spytałem * Niee, obędzie się - odpowiedział. * Powiesz mi może co tu robię, czy ci trzeba zaproszenie wysłać? - spytałem * No to skup się, wyjaśnię ci - zaczął. * Jak zapewne wiesz, gildia bez lidera jest praktycznie bez szans. - dokończył * Zaraz czy ty chcesz... - zacząłem * Taak - odpowiedział. * Nigdy mi się nie zdarzyło z nikim zremisować, aż tu nagle pojawił się jakiś nisko poziomowy klaun i myśli, że jest fajny. - dodał * Yyyy... Ale ty sobie zdajesz sprawę z tego, że mówisz do lustra? - Spytałem, co wytrąciło go na chwile z równowagi. * Żartów ci się zachciało? - spytał * Niee, stwierdzam fakty - odpowiedziałem i w tym momencie sznury którymi były związane moje ręce zacieśniły się. * Wiesz co... stary motyw - stwierdziłem. * Żartuj sobie ile wlezie - powiedział pewny siebie Emperor. * Ej, czy ty chcesz zrobić to czego ja nie chce żebyś zrobił? - spytałem * Zależy o co ci się rozchodzi - spytał zdezorientowany. * Dobra, powiem ci - powiedział zrezygnowany. * Zamierzam totalnie zrujnować twoją reputacje - powiedział po chwili. * Najpierw u nich, a potem rozejdzie się to po całym serwie. - dodał * Yyy... a może by pójść na... - zacząłem kombinować * Nie - odpowiedział i poszedł. * No ładnie... - Pomyślałem i zacząłem próbę rozwalenia sznura, lecz po jednej stronie i po drugiej był on za mocny. * Co jest... - zdziwiłem się po nieudanej próbie nawiązana kontaktu z kimkolwiek. * Co to jest za miejsce? - Zacząłem myśleć nadal usilnie osłabiając sznury lecz bezskutecznie. Przenosimy się teraz do Thanva * Dalej, gdzie jesteś grzybie... - rozmyślał * 5 minut... wracam - stwierdził i tak zrobił. * I jak? Macie coś? - spytał po powrocie * Nic, a nic - odpowiedzieli. * No to co teraz? - Spytali wszyscy w tym samym momencie. * Według listy kolejności walk jesteśmy na końcu, może do tego czasu się pojawi - powiedziała Taiga i temat zanikł. Z powrotem wracamy do porwanego.. * Nudyyyy - stwierdziłem po przebudzeniu. * Heej, ziomal! - Zawołałem do przechodzącego obok osobnika. * Czego chcesz? - odpowiedział * Mógłbyś mnie uwolnić? - Poprosiłem najmocniej jak tylko umiałem. * No nie wiem... - odpowiedział młody ziomek i w tym samym momencie Emperor się zjawił. * Jak tam? - spytał * Gites, zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do wiszenia. - odpowiedziałem * Nie czujesz się jak ukrzyżowany? - spytał * Yyy... brak gwoździ. - odpowiedziałem * Racja... - przyznał * Ale akurat gwoździe cie ominą. - dodał * Nie martw się, wyjdziesz stąd, ale wtedy każdy już zdąży o tobie zapomnieć. - powiedział * Czemu mnie nie zlikwidujesz? Co ci to da, że mnie przetrzymiesz i reputacje zrujnujesz? - spytałem * Bo widzisz, podczas walki z tobą czuje to, czego przy innych walkach nie mogę wyczuć. - odpowiedział * Czyli? - spytałem * Sam nie wiem, może to po prostu przypływ adrenaliny? - spytał * Mnie się pytasz? - spytałem * Tak czy inaczej, pozwolę ci popatrzeć na to, jak twoja gildia zawala cały turniej - Powiedział i przysunął jakieś wielkie kryształowe jajo od strusia. * Już ty się nie martw, wymyślą coś. - odpowiedziałem * Mam nadzieje... - dodałem cicho PART 4 * No.... Co teraz robimy? - spytał Thanv * Ty się jeszcze pytasz? - spytała Venaya * No - odpowiedział. * Ej... czemu wszyscy się patrzycie jakbym zrobił coś głupiego? - spytał * Może dlatego, że na aktualną chwilę masz największy level i w miarę dobre EQ? - odpowiedziała mu Nari * Czyli, że mam tam wejść i improwizować? - spytał * Tak, w każdym razie masz jakieś szanse. - odpowiedziała mu Taiga * Jesteśmy na samym końcu, więc masz czas do namysłu. - poinformowała Venaya * Mhm - odpowiedział i zaczęło się bufforowanie. Zobaczmy co tam u Adriana * Dobra, wiem jak to rozegrać tylko... - stwierdziłem w myślach * Ok - pomyślałem i zacząłem nawoływać na całą epę czy ktoś jest. * Co kombinujesz? - spytał przechodzący Emperor * Yyy... to, że człowiek jest na uwięzi to rozumiem, ale żeby nie móc sobie pofałszować? - spytałem * To... co niby usiłowałeś wyfałszować? - spytał * Yyyy.... Mazurek Pomocnego. - odpowiedziałem szybko * Takie coś jest ? - spytał zdziwiony * No... z tego co ja pamiętam, to ostatnio było na 1 miejscu w TOP liście. - Odpowiedziałem i dostałem z papcia w brzuch. * Wiesz... na początku te twoje gadki były nawet do zniesienia, ale ten czas przeminął. - Odpowiedział i pstryknął dwoma palcami. * I po co ten pstrykacz? - Spytałem i w tym samym momencie oberwałem z prądu. * Jak to jest oberwać z 4000 MegaVatów? - spytał * To serio aż tyle? - spytałem * Taaa, od tego momentu moc będzie wzrastać z każdym uderzeniem w odstępie 5 minut. - odpowiedział * Co ty chcesz ze mnie dywan zrobić? - spytałem * Spokojnie, jeśli chciałbym cię zabić to dawno bym to zrobił. - Odpowiedział siadając na fotelu. * Oczywiście, jeśli zabawa z prądem by cię nudziła jest parę opcji na urozmaicenie tego. - Dodał i powciskał kilka przycisków na pilocie. * To teraz poznasz moich przyjaciół. - powiedział i zaczął wymieniać: ** Pierwsze to nic innego, niż kamienie podgrzane wystarczająco mocno, by przetopić się przez twoją zbroje, a dalej to wiadomo co... ** Kolejna opcja to 5 zmechanizowanych ludzi stworzonych tylko i wyłącznie do uprzykrzania życia. ** Potem tak zwany jeż, to taka kula najeżona kolcami, która uaktywni się sama gdy twoja zbroja zostanie zniszczona. * Reszta to będzie niespodzianka. - dodał * Z allegro? - Spytałem i dostałem cegłą w pape. * I tak miałem jechać do dentysty. - Stwierdziłem wyczuwając obluzowany ząb. * Ej, gościu - powiedziałem do Emperora. * Zamknij oczy, otwórz buzię. - dodałem * Po co? - spytał * Co? Masz cykora? - spytałem i zaraz po tym zrobił to. * Łap prezenta - powiedziałem i wykatapultowałem zęba w jego otwór gębowy i aż zaczął się krztusić. * DOŚĆ! - Krzyknął po 30 minutowym odkaszliwaniu. * Zaprowadzić go do sali z Bobem. - powiedział wkurzony * Bobem? - Spytał każdy z przerażeniem na twarzy. * Bob narzeka na brak przyjaciół, więc pomożemy mu zażegnać ten problem. - odpowiedział * Bob... fajny - stwierdziłem na widok 3 metrowego trolla z czymś na wzór maczugi. * Do zobaczenia jutro - powiedział ten co mnie tu przyprowadził i poszedł. * Siemaaaa - powiedziałem w stronę Boba, po czym dostałem strzała wystarczającego żebym przygrzmocił w ścianę za mną. * Yyy... niedostatecznie panujesz na gniewem. - Powiedziałem i zostałem zasypany gradem ciosów. * Wytrzymie do jutra? - spytał Leszcz * Cóż... to by graniczyło z cudem, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. - odpowiedział Emperor ** Nagle wokół dało się usłyszeć tajemniczy ryk. * Co to ma być? - Pomyślał Emperor idąc sprawdzić co się dzieje. * A niech mnie piorun strzeli... - powiedział na widok przelatujących nad jego głową smoków * Skąd ta zaraza się tu wzięła? - pomyślał zdziwiony * Może to jakiś event? - Spytał jeden z jego stowarzyszenia. * Niee.... nawet jeśli byłby to event, to bym o nim wiedział. - odpowiedział przekonany * A może jednak... - zaczął jego towarzysz * NIE, morda! - wtrącił Emperor * To coś nie może pokrzyżować mi planów. - powtarzał nerwowo pod nosem ** Tymczasem Adrian wygląda, jakby go miało zdeptać stado słoni, ale na jego szczęście wraz z Bobem znalazł wspólny język grając w warcaby. * Wygrałem! - Zawołałem zadowolony co nie spodobało się Bobowi, przez co rzucił mną jak piłką do ręcznej. * Dobra, to może remis? - spytałem i oberwałem z maczugi tak mocno w głowę, że nie było siły żeby wstać. ** Bob w ramach zwycięstwa zaczął MoonWalka wokół całej sali. Wracamy na areneee... * Ok, każdy z nas do tej pory wygrał. - stwierdził uradowany Thanv * Jedna porażka nie powinna być negatywna w skutkach. - stwierdził * Nooo, ale lepiej żebyś nie dał mu za darmo sobie nakopać do zada. - powiedziała Nari * Będzie jeszcze 5 innych walk potem dopiero ja. - zorientował się ** Nagle znów pojawił się na arenie Emperor. * Co on tak ciągle znika? - zaczęła rozmyślać Venaya * Heej... nie wydaje wam się że on za często znika? - spytała Nari * Może ma problemy z prostatą? - wtrącił Thanv * Tej opcji nie można wykluczyć. - potwierdziła * Eee... mi się wydaje, że on coś kombinujee. - stwierdziła Taiga * Znika co raz częściej jak by czegoś pilnował. - dodała * A może... - zaczęła Venaya * Niee... mało możliwe - stwierdził Thanv. * Wyrolował nas, taka prawda. - dodał * A teraz na dodatek będę musiał poświęcić swoje cenne życie w walce z jakimś widelco-ryjem. - ciągnął dalej * Widelco.. co? - spytali * Nie ważne - odpowiedział. * Żałosne - stwierdził nieznajomy. * Coś ty za jeden? - spytała Nari * Aschgan - odpowiedział. * Co ci nie pasuje kolo? - spytał Thanv * Eee... to że jesteś roztrzęsiony jak galareta? - spytał * No i co? - spytał * W tym stanie aby się ośmieszysz. - odpowiedział * Może chciałbyś wystąpić za niego? - spytała Venaya * W sumie... i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. - stwierdził * Kiedy to niby jest? - spytał * Po tej walce jeszcze cztery. - odpowiedziała mu Nari * Spoko - odpowiedział i przysiadł koło Thanva. * To... kto miał być twoim przeciwnikiem? - spytał * Emperor - odpowiedział. * Uuu... grubo - stwierdził. * Myślisz że dasz rade? - spytał Thanv * Powinienem - odpowiedział i temat zanikł. I ostatni raz na dziś wracamy do Adriana.. * Coo.... gdzie ja znowu jestem do jasnej choinki? - spytałem przebudzony * Wiesz... torturowałbym cię dalej, ale.. - nie dokończył i pokazał mi to, co dzieje się na zewnątrz * Smoki.... event? - spytałem * Nie - odpowiedział. * Wracaj do miasta. - dodał * Czemu mnie puszczasz wolno? - spytałem * Bo te ździerstwa i tak pokrzyżowały mi plany, a po za tym wspólny wróg zawsze łączy - dodał * Ale nie myśl sobie, że walka ze mną cie ominie. - ciągnął dalej * To.. narazki - powiedziałem i przeniosłem się na miejsce. * Osz ty w buty Gargamela...... CDN Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:FOTDG Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr